Telecommunications systems and services today are in an era of rapid evolution aimed at providing alternatives to the wired public switched telecommunications network (PSTN). Most of the proposed alternatives to the conventional subscriber PSTN provide an added degree of mobility to telephone usage. As pointed out in further detail in the above referenced parent application, some of the presently existing options include cordless telephones, cellular telephones, conventional pay phones, paging, telepoint, and Personal Communications Networks (PCNs).
The present invention is intended to provide options and services not now known to exist and which include improvements over the above mentioned evolving services.